Gideon Graves
Gideon Gordon Graves is Ramona Flowers' seventh evil ex-boyfriend, the leader and founder of the League of Ramona's Evil Ex-Boyfriends and the main antagonist of the Scott Pilgrim comics series. Gideon isn't seen much throughout the series, except for a blurry picture taken by Wallace Wells, and briefly in the shadows at the end of Volume 3. He also appears in the fourth volume in the form of a mysterious shadowy figure, and in book five, though he's not actually seen. He finally appears in Volume 6 with surprisingly pointy hair and a nasty attitude. Histroy Relationship with Ramona Gideon first met Ramona at a party in New York and the two quickly formed a relationship. Despite Ramona's feelings for Gideon, Gideon saw his relationship with Ramona purely as an experiment, during which he inflicted Ramona with The Glow. Fed up of him constantly pushing her away, Ramona decided to leave Gideon, leaving nothing except a letter. Unfortunately for Ramona, Gideon walked in on her just as she finished the letter. Ramona, filled with intense emotions, became overwhelmed by The Glow and vanished into Subspace, taking the letter with her. After Ramona left, Gideon got totally wasted out of his mind and put up a huge drunken rant on Craigslist about her. This got the attention of Ramona's other six evil exes who contacted him. Gideon used this opportunity to form the League of Ramona's Evil Exes, which he would use to control the future of Ramona's love life. Memory manipulation and observation At some point in between Scott Pilgrim's Precious Little Life and vs. the World (most likely soon after Matthew Patel's defeat), Gideon started spying on Scott and Ramona through Scott's Subspace. Whilst there, Gideon altered some of Scott's memories, adding his likeness to Simon Lee, Kim's ex and "enemy" of Scott's. In Scott Pilgrim & the Infinite Sadness, during Scott's battle with Todd Ingram, Ramona's third Evil Ex, Todd has a mental breakdown while overwhelmed by his own vegan powers and a series of flashbacks as the pair battle/race through Honest Ed's department store. The largest of the three flashbacks, right after his own father and Lynette Guycott, is Gideon saying "Just use your vegan powers or whatever, he'll never know what hit him, right?" He also appears again at the end during Sex Bob-omb's performance telling the recording crew following The Clash At Demonhead "No comment" and giving us a darkened profile view of him. It's safe to assume Gideon didn't come to see the show, but to size up Scott while he fought Todd. Judging from his response, he is not impressed. In Scott Pilgrim Gets It Together, Gideon is referenced to by Roxie Richter when Scott leads Knives' father, bent on killing him, into Ramona's house, and the two face off with katanas. Roxanne's first line upon seeing him is "Did Gideon send you?" which sends her into a rage believing no one has any faith in her, starting the fight. This is the same question Ramona asks when first attacked by Knives in Scott Pilgrim vs. The World, possibly suggesting that Gideon often hires assassins. Also in Scott Pilgrim Gets It Together, Scott accidentally intrudes upon Ramona's head and finds her kneeling beside a sinister dark figure sitting on a throne. Though the shadowy figure's face is never revealed, it can be assumed this was Gideon, or at least a manifestation of him representing the part of Ramona still attached to him. At the end of Scott Pilgrim vs. the Universe, Scott receives a phone call from Gideon to taunt him, asking when would be a convenient time for him to die. Encounter with Scott In Scott Pilgrim's Finest Hour, Scott finally encounters Gideon on the street while he and Envy Adams are talking about their past. Scott is so frightened by Gideon's presence, he immediately runs away. Later, after confronting his mistakes by merging with NegaScott, Scott goes to the Chaos Theater to confront Gideon once and for all. Gideon ends up stealing the Power of Love from Scott and impaling him with it. Scott returns to life thanks to the 1-Up he gained from defeating Todd Ingram, and he and Ramona begin to fight Gideon. It is then revealed that Gideon is keeping six of his other ex-girlfriends suspended in cryogenic stasis on the ceiling of Chaos Theater, enabling him to thaw and date any one of them at any time of his choosing, and desired to add Ramona to the final capsule. Using The Glow, Gideon manipulates their emotions, causing them to argue with each other. Ramona tries to leave through Subspace, but Gideon stops her escape by impaling her, and then teleports himself into her mind. Scott then enters Subspace through Ramona's Subspace Suitcase to enter Ramona's mind, where he finds that Gideon has transformed himself into a powerful God form and is lording over Ramona. Scott headbutts him, giving Gideon the Glow and transforms him back to his original size, releasing Ramona from his influence in the process. Infuriated, Gideon tries to kill Scott with his sword, but Ramona enters her own Mind Subspace and casts the three of them back into the real world where she blocks the attack with her Subspace Suitcase, causing it to explode whilst disarming Gideon. Ramona then takes the Power of Love, which heals her wounds allowing her to continue fighting. During this time, Envy asks Gideon if he is OK. Gideon coldly rebuffs her in response. After realizing that he and Gideon are more similar than he thought, Scott earns a new sword - the Power of Understanding, and begins the final battle alongside Ramona. Gideon takes his backup sword (installed in the back of Envy's dress) and begins to fight. Gideon reveals during the battle that he was spying on Scott and Ramona through Scott's head via the subspace highway, "spicing up" some of Scott's boring memories along the way. This has further increased the memory problems Scott has throughout the series and prompts Ramona to exclaim "His brain doesn't need any extra damage from you!" Infuriated even more, Ramona disarms Gideon once again, leaving him at the mercy of the duo. Defeat Before his final defeat, Gideon claims that getting rid of him won't solve anything and that both Scott and Ramona are their own worst enemies based on their past actions throughout their lives. They soon deny this, however, and reply that Gideon himself is much worse due to his own actions. Having said this, Scott uses the Power of Understanding while Ramona simultaneously uses the Power of Love on Gideon and perform an X-Strike, creating a X-shaped slash mark in his chest. Gideon then explodes into $7,777,777 worth of coins which fall (very painfully) all over the onlookers below. Power Gideon is an epic mastermind, genius and inventor. Gideon created The Glow; a powerful weapon described as "emotional warfare" that causes those who are affected to be overwhelmed by their own hangups, effectively sealing them within their own minds. It accomplishes this by manipulating the Subspace within the minds of those who contract the Glow. Gideon claims that he cannot be affected by the Glow as he's "been locked in his head since the day he was born." Using the Glow, Gideon can also manipulate Subspace and used his abilities to remain in control of Ramona's head even after the two broke up, he also used his abilities to alter some of Scott's high school memories. Whilst in Ramona's head, Gideon was able to transform himself into a grotesque, god-like form, adored by all his exes. Gideon is also shown to be a competent fighter, as he was able to quite easily beat Scott into submission. During the fight, Gideon removes the Power Of Love from Scott's chest, leveling him down. With the Power of Love, Gideon shows himself to be very proficient with swords, as he uses the sword with great skill. Considering this, along with the fact that he hid a sword in Envy's dress, it can be assumed that swords are Gideon's weapon of choice. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Brotherhood of Blood